fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cyromancer
---- Story When The Cryomancer turned fourteen everything changed for him, his mom and girlfriend were killed, hence the pictures on his guns. And it was his father who killed them. From that point on he became cold to everyone except his friends. He also decided to take matters into his own hands and took care of his father for what he did ti his mother and girlfriend Appearance Cyro has dirty blonde hair, mismatched eyes (the left eye: crimson with black surrounding it, it also has several blue commas surrounding it, and the right eye: blue with white surrounding,both have slit pupils), a surfers tan, and tattoo sleeves (a black dragon and a red wolf surrounding one arm the other has a green python and a white fox surrounding it). Cyro wears a black Sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for honor on it, no shirt, cargo pants with a crapload of pockets, combat boots, and a belt with the belt buckle having three crimson claw marks on them, and finger less gloves with bones showing on the back of his hands. Personality Cyro is cool and laid back. Despite that, he also has a mysterious air aroun him. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Medallion: A medallion that is able to hide himself through the shadows. Pets: A white fox and a black raven. Keyblade: A key blade that has a blade on one wide and a hatchet like blade on the other with red and blue markings with the blue the same color as the devil bringer and for the handle it has the same one as red queen does and for the hand guard it has a blue wing like structure with white and black armor covering the top of it and on the other side it has something similar to the other side but it is yellow with white and a blue that gets darker going down it also has three grey spikes going up the side. Guns: One black M1911 with a picture of a women with black hair and blue eyes, and a white M1911 with a picture of a teenage girl with white hair and red eyes. Guitar: a gunmetal grey guitar with red claw markings on the back of it. Fiction Powers Devil May Cry Devil Bringer: He has two devil bringers with black where the red is and red where the blue is. Naruto Sharingan: He has the sharigan which can copy movements and can somewhat predict the future it also has one other transformation called the mangekyo Sharingan which can control the amerterasu, the black flames, tsukiyomi, the greatest illusion, and kamui, which can send others to a new dimension. Naruto Custom Kekkei Genkai: He also has the seishougan in his right eye which allow the user to sense the flow of stamina inside the target's body. It can sense enemy's presence from a distance, which makes the bearer a good sensor. The area Seishogan can sense depends entirely on the user's strength. Sensing the presence of an enemy without direct vision only allows the user to sense the remaining stamina and what type of stamina that target possesses. On the other hand, it can easily recognize a target through the uniqueness of its stamina if it appears on sight. Since it allows the user to see the flow of stamina, it also allows the user to take advantage of the target's weaknesses. Seishogan's second most prominent ability allows the user to drain or transfer stamina from a target. This ability works by creating an invisible link, through eye contact, that links Seishogan and the target. After the link is cast successfully, the user must not allow the target to phase out from the vision else the link will break, this can be easily done by various tricks. If the target is an ally or unmoveable, maintaining visual contact is not necessary and the transfer will proceed as it should. The process of draining or transferring stamina becomes faster as the link grows shorter. It is also worth noting that the process of draining is thrice as long as the process of transferring. Repeated utilization of this ability is not encouraged as it needs a few hours to recharge after each use. Seishogan's third and most powerful ability is the ability to manipulate the user stamina. Seishogan users are capable of releasing small amounts of invisible stamina from their own body and materialize them into visible solid weapon. The durability of these weapons depend on the amount and strength of the stamina released. Original Power Shadow Cloak Shadow Cloak: Can create a shadow cloak to sneak into buildings. Techniques/Magic Ancient Fire Technique-Blades of the Sun: Creates black fire blades. Ancient Lightning Technique-Spear of Thunder: Creates several spears of thunder and launches them at enemy, also a homing technique. Ancient Fire Technique-Tongue of the Dragon: When used user blows a black fire stream from mouth. Ancient Lightning Technique-thunder slam: When used user creates lightning from his fists an slams them into the ground creating a shockwave affecting everyone other than the user and anyone immune to lightning. Curaga: Heals most damage. Firaga: creates a big black fire ball. Blizzard: creates a blizzard. Thundaga: creates several bolts of white lightning. Reflega: creates a shield around user shielding him from most attack. Dispel: dispels some attacks. Music Themes Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold Riot by Three Days Grace Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Electricity Category:Fire